


off the meds

by jenoniichan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, F/M, Masturbation, Smut, Very filthy smut, alpha! jeno, essentially porn that i tried to give a plot., omega! Reader, uhhh and more...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenoniichan/pseuds/jenoniichan
Summary: a wacky idea me and a moot came up with. basically, jeno is an alpha but he’s got a ‘condition’ that makes him produce slick. he finds out he’s run out of meds to stop it right when his ruts about to start... and yeah, stuff happens...





	off the meds

“fuck, fuck, fuck,” jeno haphazardly rummaged through drawers, “shit!” he practically ripped his apartment to shreds at this point, not leaving any stone unturned. he was truly fucked at this point: he’d run out of suppressant pills. 

jeno had a rare ‘condition’ - a mutation that made him… different - he was an alpha through and through, at least that was what his pheromones told everyone, but he secreted slick. 

the condition had been a source of extreme embarrassment during his adolescent years - he still had flashbacks to people thinking he’d peed on himself in class - and had been an extreme source of turmoil. 

he thought back to his first rut, the prickling heat and carnal yearning for release that had been described to him as usual; after a very long session of jerking off he found his bed covered in a sticky fluid, it wasn’t the same as cum, not white and only slightly less viscous and there was a lot of it. he wasn’t quite sure of the source until he felt between his legs, terror filled him as he realised he’d produced all of it. biologically, he couldn’t have - is what he thought to himself: he was an alpha and was very sure of that, only omegas made slick, but the substance covering his hand contradicted that...

fortunately, it was fixed by the grace of modern medicine, jeno kept condition a secret - not even you (his girlfriend) knew about it, only his family. he still had a rut once a month, like any alpha, but didn’t produce slick anymore. however, he couldn’t just pop into any old pharmacy for his pills, like you could for normal suppressants. it’d take at least a week before he got them - that is if he was lucky. 

now the only problem was, he’d run out. ever since he moved out he’d been more than careful when it came to covering up his condition, he didn’t want anyone to find out - his alphahood would be at question. having, stupidly, thought he was over prepared for this situation hadn’t ordered any more after his last few ruts.

in frustration, he threw himself onto his bed, hands tugging at his own hair as he felt the first big waves of his rut hitting him. his special pills made his ruts a lot less intense too, he knew this was going to be a terribly excruciating few days with no help. there was no way he could call you over like usual, he didn’t want anyone to find out especially not you. 

a choked groan bubbled in his throat, his body temperature beginning to rise, the heat becoming unbearable. he began to rip of his clothing in a rush, panting heavily once he was sprawled out fully naked. it didn’t work, perspiration covered his skin as his blood pumped through his veins hotter than ever; he could feel it all rushing to his cock. 

the appendage between his thighs began to grow, filling up and becoming erect quickly. his cock stood red and twitching, begging to be touched. jeno backed himself up against his headboard, sitting up and staring down at his dick, biting his lip as he saw it pulsate and weep streams of precum. he took it into has hand wasting no more time before palming his sensitive shaft roughly, shivers running through his body as he did so. nothing could stop the loud, deep moans that tumbled past his lips filling the air. 

“fuck~” jeno brought his hand up and twisted when he reached the tip, hips involuntarily bucking. more than ever he needed you, your heat, your mouth, your hands, anything you could offer to get him off, but the best he could do was imagine. 

“y/n…” your name was the only word that occupied his mind. if you were here he’d have you on your back so he could see your face contort with pleasure every time he shoved his dick into your wet heat, he imagined the way it greedily swallowed his cock up, seeming to get tighter and tighter with each thrust. your cunt practically begging for him to cum in it, he’d breed you so good. 

he felt his knot forming, you’d be screaming by now, loving the way it stretched you even further. ‘knot me, breed me alpha!’ you’d always plea in the most pathetic whiny voice, walls clenching around him. 

jeno was close, sporadically bucking into his hand he chased his high while the other tightly gripped onto the sheets. growls and grunts erupted from him as he began tugging on his cock with more vigour. he was desperate, but he felt like he was missing something, maybe something other than you… 

before could think into it much further, he was cumming. his mouth hung open, silence fell upon him as his whole body seized, back arching off the bed. a series of hot ribbons of cum began spurting out of his cock, as jeno finally let out guttural moan, landing on jeno’s tummy and the sheets beneath him. he threw his head back allowing the most intense orgasm he’d had in a while to crush him. 

his orgasm soon faded, he knew he’d only have a moment to collect himself before he was hit again. a feeling of emptiness briefly settled upon him, reminding him of what he felt before he’d cum. 

after shifting forward in order to get up, jeno was met by a warm stickiness underneath him. he knew what it was but his eyes shot down to the mess, his legs glistened in his worst fear. how had he forgotten to get the bloody pills? - was what he internally groan to himself. 

he ran his index finger through, bewildered by how much slick he’d produced unknowingly. a sweet scent filled the air, it reminded him of the way your slick smelled but there were some differences, you smelled a lot better he’d admit. jeno’s finger traced along the wetness, until it found its way to the source of it. in any other state of mind he wouldn’t even entertain such thoughts but he found himself prodding at his fleshy rim. it was still leaking, not nearly as much as before, however, his mind drifted even further… 

again, he felt void but he felt void particularly behind the entrance his finger was tracing over. jeno shook his head, he couldn’t, he shouldn’t, but why couldn’t he…?

slowly, he dipped put pressed his index against the muscular ring, stalling for a second to give it time to relax. then slipped it in up to the first joint, he’d never put anything up there before, it felt weird but he didn’t want to stop. it was a little easier to get the rest of his digit in considering how wet he was. he didn’t know what he’d imagined but he hadn’t imagined it this tight, it felt different to a pussy. 

he dragged the digit out, groaning as it left the hole, then dipped it back in, over and over again. but, he still felt empty…

jeno gasped as a second finger joined, his body shaking - he was starting to understand why you craved the feeling of being stretched out. he took his lower lip between his teeth as he pushed his fingers deeper, a moist, lewd sound filled the air as he quickened the pace slightly. 

not even he himself realised that he was moaning, it felt good, unimaginably so, he started grinding his hips against his fingers, hungry for more. the hole started to get wetter, his cock began to ache again. without much thought he added a third in, but felt his body go numb once he pushed them in. it was as if they’d hit something, he couldn’t process the feeling before he felt the heat he’d experienced before once again at full force. his idle hand flew to his hair, roughly pulling at it as he practically howled out.

lust took over him once again, he started driving his three fingers in, keeping the same angle, hitting the same spot each time. 

“so g-good,” it came out uncharacteristically whiny for an alpha. what was even more surprising was that he was already close to cumming; his hand left his hair and shakily made its way down to his cock. 

he focused on his tip, dragging his thumb over the tip before palming it harshly. each movement brought him closer, he felt more complete getting off like this - though he’d never admit it. 

“close…” he groaned to himself, letting out a flurry of moans afterward. his mouth beginning to go dry from all the heavy breathing he was doing. “please,” he wasn’t sure who he was pleading to but it felt right to say. he felt like he should be begging to cum from having his whole pounded, he felt like…

… an omega. 

jeno’s eyes shot open in realisation just as he pumped his fingers in one last time, triggering his second orgasm finally. the sound he let out left his throat feeling raw, it embarrassingly high pitched. his whole body started convulsing, muscles twitching, he clenched his thighs together around his wrist and his hole mirrored the action around his stationary fingers. he came all over himself, more covered his tummy, it landed on his chest and went up as far as his chin this time. if only jeno could see himself: a filthy, fucked out mess, covered in his own fluids. 

if jeno wasn’t in his rut, he would have knocked out by now, but he knew the next few days would be spent in a similar fashion…


End file.
